


Problème capillaire

by Adama_chan



Series: Les Nuits du Fof [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheveux, Gen, Idée, Problème, Write in 1 hour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: C'était pas possible ? Pourquoi cela n'arrivait il qu'à lui ? Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui avec une chose pareille sur la tête. C'était trop ridicule pour lui ! Il lui fallait une idée, le plus vite possible...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Je vous présente un autre OS qui lui est particulièrement bête. En fait, à l'origine, c'était un drabble qui pourrissait dans un coin de mes dossiers. Et ça à été transformé en ça. J'hésite entre rigoler et pleurer de désespoir face à se que mon cerveau me fait écrire...  
> En tout cas, j'espère que j'arriverai à vous faire sourire avec ça et à une prochaine fois !
> 
> Thème : Idée

Danemark était vraiment embêter. Comment régler son problème ? Il ne savait que faire pour se sortir d'une telle situation. Il lui fallait une idée, quelque chose qui puisse tout régler. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui avec ça sur la tête. Cela aurait été une affreuse honte pour le nordique. Il était sûr que s'il essayait simplement de mettre juste un pied hors de chez lui, il y aurait immédiatement Suède et Norvège qui commenceraient à se moquer de lui. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute en plus !

Il avait juste un peu oublié que cela allait arriver. Il aurait dû accepter quand Finlande lui avait proposé d'aller faire les courses ensemble. Cela lui aurait évité d'être en aussi fâcheuse posture. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. Ses réserves n'auraient pas autant diminué s'il avait fait plus attention. Et le voilà en train de faire les cents pas dans son salon, fenêtres et volets fermé, à chercher une solution à son problème. Une idée, même la plus débile au monde… N'importe quoi, tant qu'il pouvait ainsi sauver son honneur et sa réputation.

Mais rien. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était en train de chercher et pas la moindre trace d'une idée à l'horizon. Pourtant cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué. Même Italie arrivait à avoir des instants de génie qui lui permettait de se sortir d'une situation difficile. Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi compliquer pour lui ? C'était incompréhensible voyons. Il y avait forcément une solution à son problème, il allait là trouver.

Pourquoi cela n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Pourquoi d'autres nations comme Allemagne ou même Pays-Bas n'avaient pas ce genre de problème. Soudain, une idée fantastique lui traversa l'esprit. Mais bien sûr, Pays-Bas ! Le Néerlandais allait l'aider, c'était obligatoire ! Tout content de sa fantastique idée, il sortit de chez lui le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer avant de foncer chez son camarade nation. Il était certain d'avoir eu la meilleure idée au monde !

**xxXXxx**

Pays-Bas était tranquillement installer dans son fauteuil avec une pipe fumante au bec. Il profitait d'une douce matinée de repos avant de partir bosser. C'était rare qu'il prenne une journée de pause. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu du tout, c'est qu'un danois paniqué et affreusement agaçant débarque chez lui en défonçant une porte et en gueulant.

\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! J'ai un immense problème !  
\- Quoi, Norvège t'as jeté un sort ? Suède à encore essayer de te tuer ? Tu t'es coupé avec ta hache ?  
\- Non… Je n'ai plus de gel !


End file.
